


[Podfic] 20 000 Leagues Under The Sea (Give Or Take)

by dodificus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a vast ocean surrounding the lost city of Atlantis...and we can go there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 20 000 Leagues Under The Sea (Give Or Take)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [20 000 Leagues Under The Sea (Give Or Take)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9130) by Merryish. 



**Length:** 52:02  
 **File Size:** 59 MB (mp3) | 49.5 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/20000.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/20000.m4b.zip)

Podbook compiled by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Originally posted July 28th 2007 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/23392.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal, this being the very first podfic I ever recorded.


End file.
